What If: Cassi and Daniele Big Brother 13
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Just a quick one shot about the AMAZING Daniele Donato and the GORGEOUS Cassi Colvin.


She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, standing by the window in the moonlight with her long black hair flowing. I had never wanted anything more than to take her in my arms then. The day had been hard for her an old friend of the family called to say that her father was being released from prison. I hadn't known her long but already she was my best friend. My Best friend and something else. Something unexplainable...

"Cassi," I said softly not wanting to startle her. She turned, the moonlight betrayed her tears. She started toward me and I closed the distance between us in about two strides. She wrapped her arms around me. " oh, Daniele, I don't know what I'm going to do." she choked out the words opening a flood gate of sobs that shook her. I pulled her to me tighter, balancing her. "I've got you, I've got you. Let go let it all go." I whispered into the shorter girl's hair. I was torn between the pleasure of being this close to her and the pain of watching her unravel. I didn't know her father's story except that he was in prison for abusing her and her brother. She didn't say what exactly happened but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I lifted the tiny girl up with ease and laid her on the bed. " please,please don't let me go" she begged. I quickly climbed into the bed and gathered her up again. The feeling of her entire body pressed against mine was pleasure that knotted my insides and for an instant I felt guilty for feeling aroused at her presence until I shifted my weight slightly and I felt her tense. It hit me..She felt it too. Underneath the pain, my being near affected her.

I had never felt this way about another girl...well,... person in my life. I didn't know what to do with it. I'd know this existed, not like this. Her sobs continued full force for a few moments soaking my chest then slowly subsided to pained gasps.

`She clung to me tightly and whispered, " I'm so scared".

" I know but, I won't let anybody hurt you. I Promise. " I told her.

She broke out of my arms then and stared into my eyes for a second. Then gently she stroked my face and kissed me deeply. Their was no doubt in my mind what that kiss was asking for. She was seeking intimacy, something I wasn't sure if I knew how to give her... but I wanted to desperately. I kissed back taking charge but softly, I wanted her too know that she could stop this at anytime. She was so vulnerable right then, and as much as I wanted this I couldn't believe it was happening.

My kiss excited her, " Dani" She whispered.

Not knowing what else to say I just said breathlessly, " yeah ?"

" You don't have to Kiss me, just you being here is enough."

" I WANT to kiss you, I've never felt this amazing"

"I..I..I" She trailed off.

I could see the confusion in her face. She wanted this but she didn't understand it. Didn't understand how she could go from such pain to pleasure so quickly. Instead, she covered my mouth with hers this time I felt her tongue explore my mouth. I moaned, the feeling was exquisite. It made me want to do anything she asked for.

The kissing intensified, daringly I moved lower and planted a kiss on her neck. She moved accordingly exposing more of her throat. I drank in the noises she made. Her hands began to roam over me at first just my sides and back but then she moved lower to touch my ass and suddenly the skin exposed by the gap of my pants and shirt. A explosion tore through me, her hand on my bare skin took me over, I let go of a breathy, "oh my god." I kissed her lips hard and began stroking the length of her torso. She dug her nails into my skin. I moved over her taking the lead, kissing all i could reach, letting my tongue dip between her beautiful breasts. She was moaning and twisting beneath me. I decided to try and take it further we were both so aroused that I didn't think that stopping on her mind. I slipped one hand up her shirt...

"NO!" She shouted adamantly, "please, No don't hur...:" She stopped talking entirely and began actively fighting me and hyperventilating . Her Eyes were wild, I could see her mind was in another place and time... with him.

I moved quickly away but i took her face in my hands firmly making her look at me, " Hey Cass, baby, breathe. Your OK, honey, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down, It's Dani, Baby. It's me."

As she stared into my eyes her gaze softened from one of terror to one of hurt and sadness. She stayed quiet but I knew she had come back to me. I pulled her close, my touch completely non-sexual and stroked her hair, she shook and her breathe was still quickened. I knew now exactly what had been done to her at the hands of her father. Or at least I thought so.

It was several minutes before she spoke her tone giving away her labored breathing.

" I'm sorry, you didn't do any.."

I cut her off with a chaste kiss " I know..and don't be sorry I should have asked"

" I didn't know it would happen I've never done anything with anyone before." Her tone was embarrassed.

"Neither have I." I said smiling

She smiled back, " I DO want to try..." She trailed off for a moment ," if you do"

" Of course I do! I want you so much I could scream, but I can wait if you decide you need time " I reassured.

She bit her lip , " I wanna try but there's something you gotta know."

" What's that Honey" I said kissing her again

" I have scars...From before... If you think its Ugly and you don't.."

I Interupted, " You stop that right now I don't care about that .. I want you no matter what scars you have." and I meant it but, in my head I was thinking about whether or not I could see them without going into a rage at what had been done to her.

"I have an Idea that might help you relax, kinda slow things down a bit." I told her

"what's that?"

" I'm gonna leave the room for a min, take off your shirt and bra and lay on your tummy, ill be back."

"that's slowing things down?" she said jokingly

"just try and trust me I think it will work" I said softly and I kissed her

I hopped up and went to the bathroom and grabbed the sweet pea lotion I knew she kept there I ran it under steaming hot water to warm it. When I returned there she was naked from the waist up just as I had asked. I climbed into bed with her and she turned her head toward me.

" What are you plottin?"

" I'm going to give you a massage" I told her showing her the bottle. I was praying it would work. I knew that having her undress herself would give her back some control.

I straddled her ass and sat still for a moment letting her consider my weight and adjust. I poured some lotion on to her back. I began my massage chastely but it was soon clear that my intention wasn't reality, my slight touch was affecting her in ways I hadn't anticipated. She was writhing underneath me, moving me and moaning, her hands twisted up in sheets. I kept up with the massage wondering if I could make her come with just the massage. I stopped touching her for a moment and pulled my own top and bra off. I bent over her, my breasts pressed against her back, and began kissing the tops of her shoulders and neck. The warmth of skin against skin was amazing.

" Oh My God baby yes" she moaned.

I used my new position to fondle the sides of her breasts hoping she would allow me to touch them. When she didn't allow better access, I continued by kissing and licking down her back and sides. She was nearly screaming now, anyone within earshot would definitely think something much more was goin on in Caselle's room.

Suddenly she spoke, " I can't wait anymore I need you closer."

" Good, because I want to taste more of you." I told her adjusting so I was beside her again.

" tough." She said and with that she pounced.

She took my mouth in a deep kiss and her hands found my bare breasts. I inhaled sharply the feeling of her fingers on my nipples was phenomenal. My sounds spurred her on and before I realized what she was doing she had taken a nipple into her mouth. I was overcome with sensation as she climbed over me and continued kissing my body. She rhythmically ground her hips into mine and that was the end. It was amazing but I needed more, I needed to make HER come. I pulled her off of me and kissed her. Immediately, I sense her apprehension.

" you OK? Baby, do you need to stop?"

" No, I..I. My.. umm are you sure you want see my scars?"

" I don't care that you have scars Cass I want to Make Love to you...Right Now."

The look on her face said enough and I laid her on her back. The marks weren't concealable, small round thick dots covered her torso. Cigarette burns! I had to banish the thoughts from my head. I couldn't let her see the anger I felt. I licked her body all over eating up her response, her nails dug into me, she trembled with pleasure. I decide to push my luck a little and I began rubbing the tops of her thighs over her pants signaling her to spread her legs for me. To my surprise she did. I let my hand explore there. She screamed loudly, I could feel her wetness through the cotton pants she wore. I had never even thought about what it might feel like to touch a girl this way but now my thoughts were consumed with wanting to feel her wetness on my fingers, and her taste on my tongue.

" I want you so bad, Cass lemme have you I want to make you come."

She was so turned on she couldn't speak. All she manage was a nod. Slowly, I got to my knees and untied the bow on her pants. While looking into her eyes I put my hands at her hips and slowly pulled her pants and panties off all at once knowing that being undressed by me would be kind of frightening for her and I didn't see the point of putting her through the exposure twice. The burns extended to her thighs and hips I was afraid to know if they were anywhere else. She was shaved, and it was all I could do to not touch that silky, soft mound right then. I could see the wetness seeping from her pink center. Her face was cautious but not exactly fearful. I laid faced to face with her and began kiss her lips again. I knew that an intimate touch would frighten her no matter what I did but thought that maybe my looking into her eyes, being body to body might ease her mind.

"Are you sure about this Darling?" I whispered feeling her tremble. I thought that the tremble was one of anticipation but couldn't afford to be wrong.

"please" She said almost desperate and her legs opened, just a little.

I let my hand travel slowly down her body caressing everything until at last my hand had nowhere else to go. I let two fingers caress the outer lips feeling the wetness there. Just my slight touch made her shudder and inhale deeply and her legs opened wide . I took my index finger and ran it up her slit stopping when I found her clit.

" Oh my god ! " I heard her squeak as I rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Her reaction set me off and I could only wonder what she was feeling never having been touched this way myself.

It was as if she had read my mind," Naked! I want to feel you naked with me " she panted

She didn't have to ask twice I tore off my remaining clothes. I brought my hand back to her wetness right away. She kept grinding against my hand panting, and squeaking. I felt her hand on my thigh and I knew what she was going to do.

" Open your legs, Daniele I want you to feel what I'm feeling." she disengaged from me and pushed me on my back. Before I realized what she was doing she had pushed my legs open and was kneeling between them. I was shocked for a moment at her boldness and I could feel the air hitting the sensitive area between my legs. The pleasure was incredible, she put both hands to the task using one to spread my lips wide and the other to tease my flesh. I was slightly embarrassed at the thought that she was looking between my legs as well I had never seen what a woman's privates looked like not even my own. I couldn't comprehend such intensity, my hips were rotating with her rhythm and I was crying out to her. Before I knew what she was doing she slipped two fingers deep inside me.

"Cassi, oh my god!" The words tore out out of me, " please deeper god, I need you." I screamed Her hand buried deeper, harder in me taking me to new heights. Again without warning, her mouth was on me. My legs clamped down on her head the pleasure too intense to bear. She pushed them away with one hand. The other was still pumping in and out of me. Her tongue thrust this way and that with varying speed and pressure. I felt like I might shatter and then... she sucked my clit deeply into her mouth and it was over, incredible intensity washed over me lasting what seemed like forever. Her name rang out over and over from my lips. She continued to lick softly lapping up the juices she had created and bringing me down gently.

Its seemed like an eternity before I could move again. She'd come to lay next to me again snuggling in close.

"you taste really good" she whispered into my ear

I kissed her deeply " I bet you'll taste better "

" Dani, I'm not sure I can let you do that"

I gave her a mind numbing kiss " I want to so much, you know that I can make you feel good."

" I'm scared what if I..."

"Cass, If you panic ill stop. I promise Babe It'll be OK I just want to show you how I feel about you"

Her expression wasn't one of fear or excitement but resignation and at that point resignation was enough. I laid her flat and made no pretense of it I stroked her wet lips and she arched her back with a whimper but did not open for me.

" open for me baby lemme see you." She shook her head no.

I put my hands on her thighs and spoke softly but firmly " Open your legs Honey"

She gave me one last look of protest but I felt her thighs relax. I pushed them open before she could change her mind. She was trembling with fear and I knew that If I hesitated she might stop me. I bent my head to her and licked her warm, wet Chasm. She cried out loudly, I began to explore her with my tongue, experimenting with speed and pressure. Her taste was sweet but faint and it ran down my throat like warm honey. She was screaming my name, and then I heard it the one thing I had been waiting for.

" inside!" she breathed barely able to speak, " I need you Inside me! Please!" she begged. I had been too afraid to try fearing a flashback.

"Oh god" I groaned as I slipped two fingers inside. She fit my fingers like a glove and the feeling of her so tight around them send ripples pooling between my legs. I put my tongue back to the task as I moved in and out of her. She screamed and thrashed so hard I could barely keep my rhythm. I could feel her orgasm building. I flicked my tongue on her clit as fast as I could.

She was nearly hyperventilating, " DANI, I LOVE YOU " she screamed as she came. I could feel her squeezing my fingers with her muscles and it floored me, I almost orgasmed. "I love you too" I Whispered as I fell next to her. I wrapped her in my arms as she calmed herself. I felt her tremble again and I opened my eyes to look at her, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm Sorry, I'm not sad..." I kissed her, she didn't have to explain... I already knew.


End file.
